


Sledgehammer (HABIT - Torture)

by Bittykitty_cst



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Death, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: (READ TAGS ty) HABIT tortures a woman with a sledgehammer.
Kudos: 6





	Sledgehammer (HABIT - Torture)

She woke up in a cold sweat, the room was dark and everything hurt. Still locked in a room she curled in the corner, fearing what may happen next and shuddering at what had happened before.

She thinks back as to what had happened before, remembering her body being slammed into a wall. Remembering the feel of her head cracking against the brick. She remembers the world going dark in that cold alleyway.

After a while, the door opens and the light flicks on, revealing a man standing in front of the now-closed again door. He stands with a smile on his face, grinning sadistically. He was the one who put her here. He's short but strong. All lean muscle that was able to put the 24-year-old woman out like a light.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY, GLAD YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE." He said.

She simply shakes in fear. He smiles wider. She tries to back up but finds her back against a wall. The man cackles.

Frantically she looked around for a way out, but she finds none. Only a small closet, it's doors broken and practically falling off its hinges.

The man walks over to it and a scraping sound is heard. When she looks he's holding a sledgehammer, still grinning. He advances upon her, dragging the hammer along with him.

She lets out a squeak of fear, but still she doesn't speak.

"KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT? SMART CHOICE. BUT YOU'LL BE SCREAMING EVENTUALLY." 

With that he lifts the sledgehammer, bringing it down on her left leg with a sickening crunch. Surely her lower leg had shattered. She tries to suppress a scream and sob. He laughs loud and long. The first blow always seems to surprise them.

He lifts it again, bringing it down on the other leg. The bone snaps and the splintered end pushes through the skin. Blood seeps through and finally, a cry slips out. Tears well in her eyes, she can't run away now.

She tries to crawl, using her arms to move her but a strike to the right arm puts a stop to that. For good mesure, the man also shatters her right arm.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME ANYMORE, HUH?" he laughs.

Both arms and legs were broken she is helpless. The pain is dizzying and unbearable. She feels like she's going to pass out. The blood loss doesn't help. She shakes in pain and fear. She knows she might die. She sobs outright now, salty tears stream down her face and her cries echo in the room.

The man cackles and swings the sledgehammer into her chest. She feels her ribs snap, she hears them snap. She screams. Each breath becomes agony. She coughs and blood comes out. The broken ribs punctured her lung. Her vision flickers, its edges darkening. She is going to die.

Then the man lifts the sledgehammer one last time. A horrid crack and scream ring through the room as it connects with the woman's head.

Her skull breaks fragments burying themselves deeper into her brain. Blood rushes to fill the empty spaces, spiling down her face and the back of her head. She falls, her body going limp. The blood pools around her and her vision blacks out with death.

The man looks down at the newly dead woman with a smile,

"GLAD WE GOT THIS OUT OF THE WAY." HABIT cackles.

He leaves, clicking the light off on his way out. Leaving her body in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms and kudos are appreciated! :>


End file.
